Because of their relatively small size and form, mobile electronic devices such as smart phones, personal navigation devices (PNDs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), and so forth, offer several practical advantages with respect to providing maps and map-related content to a user. For example, because of their small form and consequent portability, mobile electronic devices are capable of providing real-time navigational instructions to users in a convenient fashion, while the users are in route to a destination.
Mobile electronic devices may be used to enhance a wide variety of fitness and sporting activities. Cycle computers and sport watches are examples of mobile electronic devices that are used by cyclists and runners to measure performance data and to provide information that is useful to the cyclist or runner. Cycle computers and sport watches commonly measure speed, distance traveled, cadence, heart rate, calories burned, and so forth, and display this data to their users. Increasingly, these devices are being equipped with global positioning system (GPS) receivers to provide position determining functionality. This functionality allows the devices to furnish navigation information to the cyclists and runners who use them.